Ce qui se Passe en Apocrypha…
by Meredith Sock
Summary: Il n'est de plaisir plus grand, ni plus éphémère, que celui d'absorber une âme de dragon. Lorsqu'un simple contact permet de ressentir cette euphorie sans la moindre limite, la raison de l'Enfant de Dragon s'effrite. Miraak/Dovahkiin. PwP.


Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'un PwP, autrement dit: une scène de cul sans vrai contexte. Mais je suppose que ça ne va pas vous chasser, héhéhé.  
Il y a certaines phrases écrites en langue draconique, j'ai donc mis leurs traduction à la fin du texte.

**Ce qui se Passe en Apocrypha…**

Les sortilèges de Miraak se raréfiaient pendant que ses réserves magiques et celles de son bâton se tarissaient. Les esquives de son opposante ralentissaient tandis que son endurance se flétrissait. Ils faiblissaient tous deux. Chaque muscle harassé détachait un peu plus leur âme de leur corps, nourrissait ce lien qui les unissait contre leur gré. Ignorant cette chaleureuse suggestion, cette promesse de pouvoir sans limite contre sa simple capitulation, la jeune femme voulut bander son arc pour la centième fois, mais quand ses doigts enjambèrent son épaule, ils ne rencontrèrent qu'un carquois vide. Elle jura entre ses dents et jeta son arme au sol pour dégainer Mort-Dragon. Trois mots sur la langue, elle se prépara à charger.

_WULD NAH KEST_

En un instant, elle se trouva devant son adversaire, et, plus que jamais, le désir de subtiliser son âme et de lui offrir la sienne obstrua toute capacité de jugement. Cet insupportable paradoxe la rongeait, l'obnubilait, l'enrageait, mais plus encore, lui apportait un confort déstabilisant, la sensation d'un équilibre si fragile qu'immuable.

Ces réflexions distrayantes la ralentirent, et son estoque, bien que traversant sans peine la barrière de l'aspect draconique, ne lui permit d'infliger rien de plus qu'une piètre égratignure au torse de son rival. Il étouffa malgré tout un grognement plaintif et redoubla de prudence face à cette lame enchantée. Il cria.

_ZUN HAAL VIIK_

Le sabre heurta le sol dans un tintement funèbre, glissant au loin, et Miraak se rua sur la jeune femme, levant sa propre arme pour l'abattre devant lui. Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'un tentacule s'échappa de l'épée, mais parvint à l'esquiver et usa du pouvoir que Nocturne lui avait octroyé, devenant ombre, ignorant la lumière omniprésente d'Apocrypha, arrachant un mouvement de recul à son opposant. Il inspecta un instant les alentours, tourna son masque à droite, à gauche, puis échappa un rire essoufflé.

"Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, murmura-t-il en déposant son regard sur un point devant lui, je _sais_ où tu es."

Elle ignora ces mots et attaqua, dague en avant, mais il ne mentait pas et adopta une posture défensive lorsqu'elle lui sauta dessus. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, ou peut-être avait-il mal calculé la distance qui les séparait encore, toujours est-il qu'il lâcha son arme quand elle réapparut dans un éclat mauve et lui entailla le bras. Il se reprit et lui saisit le poignet avant qu'elle ne pût atteindre un organe vital, jetant un frisson violent sur leurs deux corps éreintés. Une fraction de seconde durant, ils furent paralysés, troublés par leurs désirs contradictoires.

Elle tenta de dégainer une autre dague, mais son hésitation permit à Miraak d'empoigner son second membre, l'immobilisant complètement. Elle se débattit sauvagement, luttant pour sa liberté de mouvement et de réflexion, mais la stature plus imposante du premier Enfant de Dragon lui octroyait un avantage insurmontable au corps-à-corps. Le murmure de leurs être l'assourdissait, leurs essences se mêlaient déjà, et elle devait s'éloigner, vite, ou elle perdrait tout contrôle. Son pied rencontra la jambe ennemie, la déstabilisa, et un brusque pas en arrière les fit tous deux basculer. Un gémissement lui traversa les lèvres quand son dos heurta le sol, sans qu'elle sût vraiment s'il venait de sa douleur ou de la proximité soudaine de leurs âmes. Malgré cette distraction, elle profita qu'une de ses mains se fût libérée pour saisir son adversaire, puis inspira, prête à employer son cri déferlant.

Trop lente. Miraak lui empoigna la gorge, bloquant ses poumons, ses mots, et serrant, serrant fort. Elle voulut le frapper, hurler, mais elle ne parvint qu'à déchirer le col de ses robes, et sa vision se troublait, et le monde tournait, et elle se sentait partir, quitter son corps, abdiquer face à celui qui la surpassait, celui qui se penchait maintenant sur elle et, entre deux souffles épuisés, susurrait:

"Tu es à moi, _Dovahkiin_."

Ces mots la ravivèrent juste assez pour qu'elle levât ses doigts tremblants et tentât, dans une grippe désespérée, de le repousser, de le tirer au loin, mais tout s'embrumait, et la dispute vibrante de leurs êtres l'enveloppait, et sa poigne ne rencontrait que des pans de tissu, et elle ne savait plus s'il fallait qu'elle s'éloignât ou s'approchât, et sa lutte dura ce qui lui parut des heures, et un ultime assaut aveugle les foudroya tous deux quand elle dégagea une dernière couche d'habit. La prise sur sa gorge se desserra soudainement, elle cracha une toux rauque, sa vision passa du noir au blanc, et ses doigts demeurèrent posés sur le carré de peau qu'ils avaient déniché, refusant de l'abandonner, quel qu'en fût le prix. À vrai dire, ils en voulaient plus, ils s'impatientaient, désiraient explorer une plus grande surface de cette chair brûlante, la creuser pour découvrir l'âme qui s'y dissimulait. Perdue dans ces sensations incontrôlables, elle arracha tout ce qu'elle pouvait, écarta les remparts de laine qui lui bloquaient l'accès à cette jouissance si proche pendant que les boucles de son armure de cuir sautaient une par une sous les manipulations expertes de Miraak.

Bientôt, ses jambes nues râpaient les dalles de pierre, son ventre frétillait au contact de l'air moite d'Apocrypha et ses ongles griffaient les épaules blanches de celui qui la surplombait. Elle se mordait furieusement les lèvres, essayant, de toutes ses forces, d'emprisonner les gémissements qui s'entassaient sur le fond de sa langue, mais certains traversèrent malgré tout les barreaux de ses dents lorsque les mains avides de Miraak empoignèrent ses hanches. Il l'attira vers lui, déposant de violentes caresses sur ses cuisses, ses seins, sa nuque, écrasant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, malmenant toutes les brûlures et hématomes qu'il rencontrait, calquant le rythme de ses grognements sur celui de ses va-et-vient. Elle perdait la tête, essayant de penser à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, à leur combat, aux raisons de sa venue, mais chaque idée cohérente se brisait contre la peau de son ennemi. Un hoquet la prit quand une douleur aiguë lui pinça le cou, juste au-dessus de la clavicule, mais des vagues de plaisir suivirent immédiatement, alimentées un peu plus à chaque contact, chaque mouvement. Les morsures se multiplièrent, escaladèrent sa gorge jusqu'à l'oreille, sautèrent sur l'épaule, descendirent vers sa poitrine, revinrent caresser sa jugulaire, et elle ne songea à se demander quand il avait ôté son masque, ne s'intéressa même à quoi il ressemblait. C'était trop bon.

Le plaisir si intense qu'éphémère prodigué par l'absorption d'une âme se trouvait là, sauvage, infini, plus délicieux que jamais, mais un son étrange la titilla soudainement, noyé au début entre les frissons, puis plus net quand elle se concentra dessus. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, elle aurait rougi de découvrir que ce bruit de fond n'était autre que ses propres cris, mais rien ne pouvait l'inquiéter moins que cela. Son sang draconique bouillonna tout de même devant ce manque de contrôle, refusant d'adopter une position inférieure. Elle tenta de lui rendre le traitement qu'il avait infligé à son épiderme, appuyant une paume, les doigts crispés, sur la coupure infligée plus tôt par Mort-Dragon, l'autre passant derrière sa nuque, dans de courts cheveux sombres, et attirant son lobe vers ses dents. Il échappa un sifflement indéchiffrable devant cette soudaine rébellion, puis, cessant ses coups de reins, entrava les embrassades possessives de sa rivale, attrapa ses mains vagabondes et usa de sa carrure pour la plaquer au sol. Durant une seconde, elle ne vit plus rien, sonnée par le choc, puis couina de surprise lorsqu'une joue hirsute se posa contre sa tempe pour murmurer:

_gol hah dov_

Ses pulsions dominatrices se troublèrent alors, adoucies par ces mots puissants, son corps se détendit, ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu plus. Elle sombrait lentement, doucement, car, après tout, il n'était nul besoin de lutter. Abdiquer simplifierait tout, absolument tout, et elle pourrait se noyer dans leur contact rassurant, dans le doux chant de leurs êtres

"_Honei thu'umi, Dovahkiin ?_ Demanda-t-il malicieusement, pressant encore sa tête contre celle de la jeune femme.

- _Geh_, répondit-elle entre deux halètement, _Miraak th-thur…_"

Elle pinça les lèvres, réprimant cet aveu de faiblesse de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Il la gratifia d'un reniflement frustré, puis libéra prestement ses poignets, agrippant sa taille et la retournant sans finesse. Dans cet élan, il termina d'arracher son armure de voleuse, dévoilant son dos cambré, l'exposant à ses crocs dévorants.

"_Tinvaak, Dovahkiin_, crissa-t-il contre la nuque frémissante en reprenant son rythme effréné, _Miraak wo ?_"

Incapable de contenir sa voix, elle dissimula ces mots soumis dans un cri de jouissance, plantant ses doigts entre les dalles de pierre qui rognaient ses genoux.

"L'Enfant de Dragon a perdu sa langue ? Continua-t-il en caressant sa colonne vertébrale d'un nez pointu. _Tinvaak. Wo los hin in ?_

- _Zu'u… Zu'u nunon ini !_" Répliqua-t-elle, non sans difficulté.

Il ralentit soudainement ses gestes, surpris par cette ténacité, puis se colla complètement à elle, une main fermement appuyée sur son ventre pour prévenir toute évasion, l'autre contre sa gorge, à peine moins délicate qu'un courant d'air, traçant le parcours de ses artères vrombissantes. Peut-être l'aurait-elle senti sourire entre ses omoplates si leur proximité n'avait tant engourdi ses perceptions.

"_Losei vahzah ?_ Insista-t-il d'un souffle brûlant. En es-tu certaine ?

- Oui !"

Non.

Leurs âmes s'agitaient comme jamais auparavant alors qu'il reprenait ses allées et venues, plus fortement, plus avidement. Lui-même perdait progressivement le contrôle de sa respiration, laissant parfois ses cordes-vocales vibrer lorsqu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans les hanches arrondies, ou ses canines dans les épaules suantes. Leurs deux voix accéléraient, les ondulations de leurs torses s'accordaient, la température montait encore. La jeune femme, les yeux clos, s'accrochait à tout ce qu'elle trouvait comme à sa raison, griffait le sol et répondait aux coups de reins de son ennemi en bougeant ses propres fesses d'avant en arrière.

Durant une seconde où tout sembla s'arrêter, où les Enfants de Dragon crurent toucher les flots infinis du temps, ils hurlèrent à l'unisson. Miraak rejoignit soudainement la litanie discordante des cris sa partenaire, et elle, incapable de différencier leurs corps, de savoir où s'arrêtait sa peau et où commençait celle de son opposant, aurait avoué tout ce qu'il désirait entendre, si seulement elle avait maîtrisé sa langue. D'une ultime étreinte, il la serra contre lui, râla une dernière fois contre sa nuque, puis, laissant ses muscles moites se ramollir, s'effondra sur le dos non-moins transpirant qui frissonnait juste sous lui.

Épuisée, elle ne tint même un instant sous ce poids et bascula sur le côté, toujours prisonnière de ces bras possessifs. Ils échappèrent un duo de grognements quand leurs coudes heurtèrent le sol, mais n'eurent d'autre réaction. Une douce chaleur les enveloppait, toujours la même, toujours le chant de leurs êtres. La jeune femme serait volontiers restée là, sans rien faire, pour de bon, prête à laisser son adversaire gagner par capitulation. Elle en avait déjà tant fait pour les mortels, songea-t-elle, après sa victoire contre Alduin, contre les vampires de Volkihar, son implication dans la guerre civile, ça n'était que justice qu'on lui offrît un peu de repos. Une petite voix dans le fond de sa tête lui murmurait des paroles agaçantes, lui répétait que rien de bon ne naîtrait de cette folie charnelle, mais les vibrations qui voyageaient entre leurs deux corps assourdissaient toute logique. Peu importait Solstheim, peu importait Bordeciel. Elle resterait là, bercée par le cœur tambourinant de son ennemi mortel, et tant pis si elle y perdait son âme.

"_Thuri…_" Murmura-t-elle sans vraiment le réaliser.

Il sourit.

**Fin**

**Termes draconiques:**

_Honei thu'umi, Dovahkiin ? _- Entends-tu ma Voix, Enfant de Dragon ?  
_Geh, Miraak thuri. _- Oui, Miraak, mon seigneur.  
_Tinvaak. Miraak wo ?_ - Parle. Miraak qui ?  
_Wo los hin in ?_ - Qui est ton maître ?  
_Zu'u nunon ini ! _- Je suis mon seul maître !  
_Losei vahzah ?_ - Est-ce vrai ?

Voilà, ce qui arrive quand je cherche trop de dessins de Miraak (et de Skyrim en général). J'espère qu'il est pas trop OOC, même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter ça. 'fin bref, si vous voyez une grosse erreur ou que vous ne comprenez pas quelque-chose, je suis toute ouïe.


End file.
